


Going back

by Vilendra



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm angry with original, My First Fanfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilendra/pseuds/Vilendra
Summary: Best moment of Rebel Assault rewritten - Kanan is going back to save Hera. I'm just angry for Kanan and Ezra talking too much when precious time is running up...Moja wersja najlepszego momentu z S4E9. Nie mogłam strawić tego, że Kanan za dużo papla w tej scenie. I że jest taki spokojny. Jego kobieta właśnie została zestrzelona, na miłość boską!





	Going back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aniavi (villi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/gifts).



Za sobą czuł przerażenie reszty ekipy. Czekali w napięciu na nadchodzący atak sił Rebelii na fabrykę na Lothal. Coś poszło zupełnie inaczej, niż było to zaplanowane. Doczekali się tragicznej klęski. Zamiast sił szturmujących fabrykę na Lothal, w atmosferę wchodziły strzępy statków, pozostałości z prowadzonego przez Herę oddziału. Ci, którzy mieli mniej szczęścia spalali się już w atmosferze, rysując na niebie ślady niczym imponujące spadające gwiazdy. Niektórzy piloci jednak zdołali odpowiednio podejść do lądowania i nad stolicą pojawiły się smugi dymu z uszkodzonych statków. Kananowi nie potrzebny był komentarz Ezry, żeby wiedzieć, co się stało.  
Z każdą kolejną eksplozją, odbijającą się stłumionym echem, nadzieja gasła, zadając mu tępy ból.  
\- Hera, Hera słyszysz mnie?! Hera?! - Z desperacją uruchomił komunikator, łudząc się, że usłyszy znajomy głos.

Cisza.  
Stał niczym sparaliżowany. Nie tak to miało być! Wszystkie pozostałe myśli przytłumiła w tej chwili jedna - że przecież to się nie może dziać się naprawdę. Hera nie dałaby się tak po prostu zestrzelić. Z jej umiejętnościami wymyśliłaby sposób, żeby wyjść z każdej opresji!  
Nie, nie była niezniszczalna. Zimny dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach. Ponownie poczuł się tak, jak po misji na Concord Down. Ze wzmożoną siłą powróciło obezwładniające uczucie bezradności i niemocy, którego doświadczył, kiedy wyskoczyła z nadprzestrzeni w niemal rozbitym na strzępy A-wingu. Poczuł, że pomimo jej niezwykłej siły Hera jest tak nieprawdopodobnie krucha. Nie, nie jest nadczłowiekiem, który zawsze wyjdzie z problemu obronną ręką. Przecież oboje zawsze liczyli się z możliwością, że któreś z nich nie wróci z misji. Mimo to wisząca nad nimi perspektywa nagłej śmierci nie wydawała się realna. Nie był gotowy uwierzyć, że to już. W głębi serca jednak czuł, że wyczerpali już swoją pulę szczęśliwego fartu, który dotąd pozwalał im wychodzić z opresji niemal bez szwanku.

Próbując za wszelką cenę powstrzymać atak paniki, skoncentrował się na Mocy. Zaczął przeszukiwać odległe miasto w poszukiwaniu oznak życia pilotów rozbitych statków, licząc po cichu w duchu, że wyczuje znajomą, tak bliską sygnaturę Hery. Miasto jednak pełne było strachu, przerażenia żyjących w nim mieszkańców, że takie poszukiwania były bezcelowe. Musi pobiec tam sam, upewnić się, ze spośród zestrzelonych statków znalazł się chociaż jeden, którego zielonoskórej pilotce udało się wylądować i zachować życie. Hera żyje!, tej myśli trzymał się kurczowo. Musi biec, a kiedy już tam będzie, na pewno uda mu się wymyślić jakiś plan działania...  
Poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Ezry.  
\- Znajdziemy ją, obiecuję.  
Nie odpowiedział. Czuł, że chłopak w tej chwili sam potrzebuje wsparcia. Nadzieja na odbicie Lothal spod władzy Imperium umierała z każdym zestrzelonym pilotem. W tym momencie Kanan nie był w stanie jednak wydusić z siebie nawet słowa. Stracić tak dużo w tak krótkiej chwili. To była misja samobójcza, widział to dopiero teraz. Hera nie powinna była podejmować takiego ryzyka. Dowództwo nie powinno było pozwolić na atak. A mimo wszystko...

Wszyscy pozostali biorący udział w misji siedzieli już na ścigaczach, czekali tylko na niego. Nie mogli tracić więcej czasu, po ataku na wieże przeciwlotnicze spodziewali się natychmiastowej reakcji Imperium. Tam, gdzie byli, nie było bezpiecznie. Musieli się wynosić jak najszybciej. Po raz kolejny w życiu rozsądek zmusił go do zimnego działania, trzymania się planu. Wsiadł na ścigacz, chociaż jego serce rwało się żeby ratować Herę ze zgliszczy płonącego X-winga.  
Prowadzona przez Rydera grupa podążała drogą znaną Kananowi na wylot. Zimne nocne powietrze przenikało go do szpiku kości. Poczuł dreszcz, kiedy minął miejsce, w którym raz nieomal stracił życie. "Nieomal" towarzyszyło mu dosyć często w ciągu ostatnich lat. Ale to właśnie na tej drodze ścigał się z Ezrą, kiedy spotkał dzieciaka po raz pierwszy. Sięgnął pamięcią do tamtej chwili. Tak, pojawił się wtedy myśliwiec Tie, który skutecznie pozbawił go możliwości dalszej jazdy. Na szczęście w pobliżu była niezawodna Hera.

Hera!  
Zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Nie mógł jej tam tak zostawić. Jeśli istniał choć cień szansy, że wyszła z pogromu żywa, musiał jej pomóc. Analizował w głowie możliwe scenariusze, próbując wymyślić, gdzie i w jakiej sytuacji pilotka może się teraz znajdować. Hera najpewniej czuła się za sterami. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że potrafi sobie poradzić niemal w każdej ekstremalnej sytuacji. Nie był jednak pewien, czy poradziłaby sobie po awaryjnym lądowaniu. Jeśli przeżyła - tej myśli kurczowo się trzymał - mogła potrzebować pomocy, żeby wydostać się z rozbitego statku. Podjął decyzję. Musi wrócić.

Hera, nie zważając na rozkazy, poleciała po niego na Mustafar.

Nie oglądając się na resztę grupy, nie tłumacząc tego, co ma zamiar zrobić, odkręcił manetkę i z pełną prędkością ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku. Ezra zrozumie.  
Liczył się czas, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Szybciej. Wybiegając przed siebie Mocą badał drogę, prostą linię prowadzącą bezpośrednio ku miastu. Szybciej! Przerażenie i panika, jakie czuł na początku niemalże minęły, przytłumione potrzebą działania. Pomagała też zawrotna prędkość z jaką jechał. Musiał się mocno skupić, żeby kontrolować przestrzeń przed sobą. Jeszcze szybciej! Odkręcił do oporu manetkę ścigacza. Powietrze ostro cięło jego twarz, prędkość zapierała oddech. Był wdzięczny za maskę która chociaż częściowo osłaniała go od pędu powietrza. Pochylił się nad kierownicą, żeby zminimalizować opory powietrza, starał się wycisnąć ze starej maszyny ile się da.  
To stało się nagle. Niewyraźny zarys na horyzoncie w ciągu ułamka sekundy stał się przeszkodą na drodze, emanującą w Mocy tuż przed nim. Gwałtownie wcisnął oba hamulce, żeby wytracić pęd obrócił ścigacz wokół własnej osi, ustawiając się w poprzek jezdni. Gwałtowny ruch zrzucił go ze ścigacza. Leciał w powietrzu, czując że ułamki sekund rozciągają się w nieskończoność. Nawet nie pomyślał o tym, żeby zamortyzować upadek. Przyzwyczajone do ekstremalnych sytuacji ciało zareagowało samo, przygotowując się na nieuchronny upadek.

Łup!  
Gruchnięcie o asfalt było jeszcze gorsze, niż przewidywał. Impet uderzenia przeturlał go kilka razy, zdzierając skórę na dłoniach, łokciach, kolanach. Chronić głowę - przemknęło mu jeszcze - ale cudem upadł tak, że nie stracił przytomności.  
Leżał twarzą do ziemi czując, jak wzbiera w nim adrenalina. Oddychał ciężko, próbując zorientować się, w jakim jest stanie. Zauważył, że nie ma na twarz maski, musiała mu spaść w momencie uderzenia. Sekundę później zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wie, co spowodowało wypadek.

Co to było?! Moment przed hamowaniem wyraźnie czuł przed sobą żywą istotę, silnie emanującą w Mocy. Teraz jednak nie czuł nic. Znów wokół niego było pusto. Napięte do granic możliwości nerwy wreszcie puściły, poczuł, jak trzęsie się cały - dłonie, kolana, każdy mięsień. Szumiało mu w uszach. Pokonując słabość i chęć zwymiotowania podniósł się na kolana. Odruchowo poszukał maski ręką wokół siebie, ostatecznie znalazł ją w niewielkim stopniu pomagając sobie Mocą. Nie był pewien czy w tej chwili da radę ustać na miękkich nogach. I w tedy znowu to poczuł. Nie wydawało mu się. Żywa istota, którą poczuł wcześniej, był tam gdzieś. Jej sygnatura była niewyraźna, tak jakby nie chciał żeby Kanan go zlokalizował.  
\- Gdzie jesteś? Nie mam na to czasu! - zawołał zirytowany - Jeśli chcesz pomóc, to świetnie! W przeciwnym razie zejdź mi z drogi!  
Zebrał się w sobie, podniósł z ziemi i chwiejnym, ale zdesperowanym krokiem podszedł do przewróconego ścigacza. I wtedy poczuł wyraźnie jej obecność.  
Istota o tej samej sygnaturze w Mocy, co wilk, który przeprowadził ich przez wnętrze świątyni. I nie był sam. Kanan był otoczony przez całą watahę.

Groźne warknięcie przeszyło ciszę kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy. Poczuł ciepły oddech zwierzęcia na swojej twarzy, poczuł jego zapach, słyszał wyraźnie każde, nawet najmniejsze poruszenie. Wilk był olbrzymi. Zaskoczony potęgą zwierzęcia Kanan cofnął się o krok. I wtedy poczuł coś jeszcze. Zwierzę zdecydowanie chciało wytworzyć z nim więź za pomocą Mocy.  
\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał skonsternowany.  
Hera czekała na niego przygnieciona ciężkim, płonącym statkiem, otoczona przez poszukujących ją szturmowców, z admirałem Thrawnem na czele. Jeszcze sekundę wcześniej czuł nieodpartą potrzebę pędzenia na złamanie karku na pomoc jedynej osobie, dzięki której jego życie miało sens. Teraz jednak, w ciągu ułamka sekundy, całe to uczucie zniknęło. Zamiast tego, poprzez kontakt ze zwierzęciem, poczuł wewnętrzny spokój.

Czuł gdzieś w głębi podświadomości, jakaś cząstka duszy mówiła mu, że najbardziej pomoże Herze, jeśli zrobi to, czego chce wilk.  
I wtedy zwierzę przemówiło, spoglądając na niego swoimi przenikliwie żółtymi ślepiami.

\- Dume.

**Author's Note:**

> Dobra, wybaczcie mi mój styl, trochę spróchniał:) Do szuflady nie pisałam długo i nie publikowałam dotychczas nic (mam nadzieję że to się zmieni). Wiem, że Filoni robi co może (bo to serial dla dzieci, więc sobie nie pozwala na zawyżenie ratingu), ale dla mnie jest tam wiele scen które mnie rozczarowują, szczególnie w 4 sezonie. Momenty, które poprowadziłabym inaczej, mam zamiar rozpisać po swojemu. Zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie.  
> Inna rzecz, kocham Kanana i kocham Herę, przeżywam ich każdego dnia. Ech...  
> Dajcie znać, czy ktoś to przeczytał, to będę miała motywację, żeby pisać więcej.
> 
>  
> 
> aniavi (villi) dziękuję za niesamowite Echo, po którym pokochałam Kanana. Bezgranicznie.


End file.
